And a Happy New Year
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: The boring festivities of a traditional New Years party become more entertaining for Edward and Bella. One-shot, smut, Happy New Year!


**A/N: This is for _BritishBitches _outtakes section in the incredible _smutvent_ (Link's on my profile) and so I decided since I'm doing a New Years one-shot anyway, not add to the pleasure?**

**I suggest looking up the Butterfly Position on Google safesearch before reading this, in case you don't know what that is. ;)**

* * *

The huge tree in the centre of the room was like a guiding light in the middle of the chaotic downstairs. Every white light twinkled in sync with the others, and I knew for certain that Carlisle had spent hours fixing each piece of wiring just to get the perfect timing. Esme was more than pleased by this.

There was a tree skirt underneath it that was once filled with perfectly wrapped designer paper, sparkling bows, and glittery designs. Those hours of wrapping and folding the paper into just the _perfect_ crease was gone as soon as the package touched the hand of the recipient.

Had I not witnessed the masterpieces being shredded first hand, I might have thought they'd carefully and daintily sifted through the paper until it was saved in some kind of a mausoleum, not the huge black bag that was currently sitting in the basement.

The living room was carefully cleared of any presents and the breakable figurines were set behind a thick glass wall on the wooden china cabinet that Carlisle had given Esme as a Christmas present.

And now the room was filled with dozens of sweaty bodies dancing in drunken timing with the outdated Christmas music that was approximately six days too old.

But that didn't stop the festive spirit. Carlisle's associates and co-workers filled the downstairs with champagne glasses topped with the bubbly liquid that smelled like tainted carbonated water, and had the colour of human waste. My nose wrinkled every time their breath hit me while they stood to greet me.

Alice, Esme and Rosalie were taking this in stride. They looked forward to playing hostesses and acting human for the night. Emmett stuck closely to Rosalie's side and acted boyishly with the old men. Jasper, on the other hand, stayed his distance from the younger blood and held conversation with the Chief of Medicine, who was now regaling him with his stories of the war.

Jasper was relieved to appear busy with someone, and the humans seeing this kept their distance. Plus, hearing about the invasion of a Korean beach which the old man was going on about interested him. The level of enthusiasm in which the old man spoke made him feel as though he were there.

I smiled to myself; everyone seemed content, like we were one of the many humans here..

I slipped through the crowd easily, taking smiles and hello's with a polite smile of my own, and found Alice quickly. Her amber eyes found mine easily and the look of annoyance covered her face again. I'd seen that look all night.

"I swear if you ask me again I'll put you in a head lock right here." She growled.

I put my hands up in surrender, but raised my eyebrows in question. Technically I wasn't asking, just inquiring with a simple gesture.

"Just let me know," I sighed, a smile tugging at my lips. She sighed dramatically and swished the liquid in her glass around. Nothing more that water, since to the humans we were only teenagers.

"She'll be here in two minutes and thirty seven seconds, she'll trip on a piece of carpet sticking up by the corner of her seat—the same as four minutes ago, Edward."

"Thank you, Alice," she made an annoyed sound and went back to the circle which she and Esme had been entertaining.

I counted down the seconds and walked to the front door slowly. Though it was wide open and welcoming guests I walked out past the smoking gents, murmuring my greetings and walked out into the driveway.

My ears strained for the sound of her engine. The decrepit roar wasn't far away, under a minute now, but I walked slowly down the lit drive and over the cobblestones.

She pulled into the driveway and parked at the end. My head cocked automatically and I didn't hesitate to run the short distance and stop at her door.

She was fumbling around the cab and sighing to herself. Finally her hand touched the handle to the door and it opened, one foot sticking out before she turned her body.

She gasped as soon as she saw me, and while she moved to push her other leg out it hooked on the jagged piece of carpet and she spilled out. My arms were waiting when she tumbled out, her warm little body meeting mine and she was already braced for impact.

"Careful," I murmured.

"You're not supposed to do that," she mumbled back, making no move to pull herself up, but resting peacefully in my arms.

"What took you so long?"

"I couldn't figure out how to put on this dress." She sighed, her face heating against my shoulder..

I smiled to myself. "Then you shouldn't have put it on."

She stood up fully, her cheeks a bright red and moved away from me to shut the door of her truck. It slammed loudly and a piece of rust flicked off and hit the ground, just missing her foot. I looked at the light blue heels and raised my eyebrows at her, but she shrugged and started to walk up the long driveway.

"Why did you park so far away?" I asked, remembering my original curiosity.

"Oh, I just—I mean, there are probably a lot of nice cars,"

I nodded my head, though she didn't see since she was still leading me by my hand. Bella could have any nice car she wanted, but when I offered her she would ardently deny it. And yet she was worried about her appearance to a group of snobby hotshot doctors who'd pull the plug on a patient if it saved them a couple extra dollars.

The noise from the house became louder as we approached. Some Christmas song was playing and the men on the porch smoking stopped to stare at us as we made our way up the porch. Well, they stopped and stared at _Bella_.

I hadn't taken a good look at her before, but in the eyes of everyone, I saw something exquisite.

I pulled her to the side once we were in the foyer, hiding her from the eyes of men—young and old alike. She looked at me curiously as I pushed her to the wall gently, stepping back a bit to look at her fully.

She had a light blue dress on, almost white, and though it was simple, no diamond encrusted edges that I'd expected from Alice, or silky patterns from Rosalie, she looked gorgeous in just something sleek that hugged her delicious curves and hung under chest, pushing her cleavage _up_.

Her legs looked so long, so silky smooth that my hand twitched at the effort to restrain them from bringing her leg up and hooking around my waist just to slide my hand up her thigh, slowly making my way forward….

She had no jewelry except for the diamond earrings that I'd convinced her to take just because it was Christmas and I finally had something to give to the one I loved.

My hands went to her hips, feeling her skin through the soft material of her dress, and my lips touched the shell of her ear. Bella shivered underneath me and her small hands touch my biceps.

"You look stunning," I whispered. "I told you these would be beautiful on you." My teeth gently took the diamond between them and I pulled a bit. She giggled a little, squirming in my grip.

"Your breath tickles," she whispered back. But _her_ hot breath fanned over the side of my face and I was momentarily locked in thoughts that both appalled me and appealed to me.

The thought of Christmas night, only six days ago, and the way her hot breath washed over me while I was so close to her made my muscles tighten and clench in a restraining effort not to rip the thin dress from her body.

My eyes closed and I twisted my fingers in her dress, hiking it up just a bit so that I could see her smooth thigh. My breathing picked up slightly and I could hear her heart racing in her chest, her breath still brushing over my senses and doing the craziest things to my control.

I reveled in this feeling of lost control. Her blood seemed so insignificant compared to the sheer pressure that she created in me, my stomach churned with my losing mentality to not rip her clothes off, to not rip my own clothes off, and to not just shift out clothing until we were just completing our body's dance in the middle of this large crowd.

"Alice!" I growled the instant her voice entered my head, dispelling the wonderful images in my mind. A vision of Bella underneath me and arching and screaming out ridiculous words that were lost on me was replaced by her exuberant thoughts.

Slowly, I inched myself backwards and Alice took the movement to throw herself at Bella. Bella was red, her heart still racing, an embarrassed smile on her lips.

"Thank God you finally came!" Alice yelled in relief. "I thought I was going to have to kill Edward with all the whining and asking where you were at every second!"

"Really?" Bella laughed, hiding her smile behind her hand and looking up at me with those large chocolate coloured eyes.

I looked away in mock embarrassment and shuffled my foot a little. "What can I say? I just missed you,"

Alice mentally rolled her eyes and pushed my shoulder a little. Emmett whistled across the room, throwing a huge arm above his head and waving it back and forth, a large grin on his face. Bella smiled back, waving at my brother and then looked about the room.

Alice walked off, dancing over to Jasper who was still listening and throwing in his own pieces of information. Carlisle was in the centre of a large crowd, but looked over at Bella to smile before being tugged in the direction of another partygoer.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here." She said, her eyes looking around the room at all the doctors and the women on their arms.

By now most of the room was heavily intoxicated, putting on quite the show. One of the surgeons was attempting to dance and sing with his completely inebriated date. My arms wrapped around Bella's waist and we walked around the room, passing by everyone and introducing her to different people.

It was strange to introduce her as my _girlfriend_ and at the same time it brought a ridiculous grin to my face. _My girlfriend_.

It didn't take long before the lusty thoughts of drunk and sobre humans alike started to dig at me. My sisters were one thing, I'd heard enough thoughts to be become used to them, and I knew my brothers were just as irate, but Bella was different.

The perverted thoughts annoyed me, but my own thoughts drove me insane all on their own. I still wasn't calmed down from beforehand. I was constantly shifting my weight, something I had no need to do, but I couldn't help it.

I wanted her.

There was no use in denying it. Why should I?

It was normal for a teenage male to want his teenage girlfriend, and technically I was still seventeen, immortally seventeen and therefore these feelings were normal and acceptable.

A half hour to midnight everyone was geared up for the countdown for New Years and I was just anxious for everyone to leave the room so that I could act on the thoughts floating around in my head. Everywhere I looked was a sexual term for me.

The couch, the wall, my piano…

Bella shifted beside me, her stance moving from one foot to the other and she looked weary. She needed to rest, that was excuse enough.

I dragged her through the crowd, not bothering listening to the thoughts of passerby's around me. When we reached the stairs I cradled her in my arms and ran at a human pace up the three flights. The anxious boy inside of me was egging me on to go faster, and once I hit the third floor hallway I ran like my life depended on it.

Bella was on my bed in a heartbeat, her eyes wide as saucers and her face a mask of beautiful confusion.

"Edward?" Her eyes met mine and I grinned, shifting into a crouch. "Wait! What are you doing?" She scooted back further until she was pressing back against the mound of pillows piled up on my bed.

I growled low in my chest as she turned her back and tried to jump off the bed. I sprang up, catching her and pushing her back. Bella screamed in surprise and wiggled around beneath me, a smile lighting up her face as she tried to escape.

She looked up at me through her lashes and her smile grew. The playful mood was stifled by the sudden intensity of her stare, the lightness of her eyes and the way her cheeks were stained with light colour.

Her fingers moved to my cheek and she glided her warm skin across my face. My eyes slid shut at the contact. Her scent permeated my every sense and I couldn't think while I sniffed the most distinct scent I'd ever come across.

My body shook lightly and I tried to restrain myself again. I could hear the groaning of my zipper and my stomach muscles contracted.

"Are you going to kiss me at midnight?" She whispered.

My eyes opened slightly and I looked at her half hooded eyes, the blush on her cheeks more distinct as the beating of her heart grew in pace.

I moved my body down on hers, letting every part of her curves push against me, and put my lips to her ear.

"I'm going to do a lot more than just kiss you, Bella."

Her body arched into me and she whimpered the softest sound. My eyes snapped shut and my control was lost.

My hands went to her beautiful, expensive, and gorgeous dress…

And I ripped it clean off.

She gasped and I threw the scrap to the floor. Alice's voice entered my head again and I growled loudly before I heard her furious thoughts disappear into the woods.

Bella's body glowed in the light of the half moon outside. My eyes devoured every inch and I touched every spot that I possibly could. Her skin was like silk under my fingertips.

She gasped, arched, moaned and cried out my name with wild abandon, her hips rocking up into me and the sexiest expression on her face while her eyes screwed shut and snapped open before glazing over.

I touched her nipples, not having to worry about a bra to block me from her. I squeezed and touched with fervent desire and want. Her hair was fanned out beneath her head and her hands clutched at the pillows behind her.

I trailed down, my tongue swirling and pushing at every piece of skin available. I could smell her heady scent that stained her panties, feeling the moist spot against my chin as I dragged my nose down her naval and pulled down her little blue panties until they hung from her ankles and fell to the floor.

My hands went to her knees and I looked at the glistening centre that she spread her legs open to show me. I swallowed hard while I saw the liquid rushing out slowly and dripping slightly onto my bed spread. Her hips writhed on the bed and she bit her lip before arching up at me.

My fingers were in no mood to resist. My index fingers darted to her clit and I rubbed it while she cried my name and rocked her hips closer to me. She moaned loudly, whimpers and screams coming in quietly until she panted and gasped for me to give her "more".

How could I resist anything Bella wanted?

I stuck my finger inside of her slowly, and then pulled it back out before shoving it in and wiggling it around.

"Oh, God… Edward, I can't—I'm—I'm…!" And without another word she shook beneath me and her lips parted while she gasped and shook and called my name with an intensity that had me bracing myself on the bedpost.

I removed my clothing quickly, feeling much too restrained, and almost pained by not being inside of her.. I fumbled with buttons until I shredded my clothing and threw it to the floor desperately.

I crawled over her, Bella's arms automatically going to my shoulders and her lips connecting to mine. But too soon she pulled away.

"You're… shaking?" She murmured.

"I just—it's just been too long." I whispered.

Her hands pushed back on my shoulders and she leaned up a bit. I rolled to my back and she sat on my chest, leaning over and bending down to kiss me. Her wavy hair shielded us from the outside world, and I wished we could just stay like this—with no one else but the two of us.

Bella slid down my body and up, her neck and chest flushed as she moved over my waist, and then sat slowly on my erection. We both gasped, while her eyes shut tightly and moved down until she was at the hilt.

I watched where were connected intently, completely amazed that we were actually together, that she was still alive after the first time. Her little body rocked on top of mine, first back and forth, and then she began to slide up and down.

My hands went to her hips and I helped her move, making her body move with ease and letting her get the full enjoyment. Her breathing picked up and she threw her head back, her body becoming hot as hell and a light sheen of sweat break out along her chest.

I sat up and put her legs behind my back and crossing my legs while pushing her into me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried out my name at the new angle.

My hands went to her hips, moving down until I was gripping her ass and rocking her into me at a steady pace. Her waist wiggled and ground against me roughly. Little gasps and cries left her throat along with breathless moans and gasping noises that formed my name incoherently.

I could feel the pressure build up quickly, slowly forcing my hips to buck from their measured pattern. I wedged my hand between us and rubbed at her clit quickly.

And then she arched and tightened and cried out a quick scream into the air before her breath caught.

I could feel her cum dripping down and saturating the sheets, and I lost it completely.

My body seized and I shook roughly before my hips bucked twice and I spilled deep inside of her. My head ducked to the crook of her neck and she jumped beneath me at the loud sound of fireworks outside the window.

Lights upon lights lit up the sky with fiery reds and bright greens, pouring their colour into different shapes and spirals, spears and cubes.

Bella and I watched, transfixed by the magnificent show, wrapped only in each other.

"Happy New Year, Bella," I whispered.

"Happy New Year, Edward," she turned her head and our lips brushed just slightly, and then touched together fully.

This was going to be a marvelous year.

* * *

**A/N: This wasn't double spaced on the Smutvent. It's better double spaced. :/**

**Oh well,**

**Happy New Year! :D**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
